Asgard in the Evening
by Imogen74
Summary: Part of the "When Loki Met Jane" ficverse. The Odinson's are on Asgard for Sadie's training, but their marriage needs some attention. M for some explicit stuff.


_A/N: From the "When Loki Met Jane" ficverse...for JaninaM8, for Christmas. I_ _know it's been some time since we visited these two, but Janina requested it, and I obliged. Not very funny...more erotic than anything, so please proceed with care._

* * *

"No, I won't," the young child was steadfast. She disliked being told what to do, when to do it.

And her Grandmamma was not accustomed to obstinance. "Sadie, child…"

"Stop calling me a child!" and she ran from the castle, into the surrounding gardens.

"She is very like you," observed Frigga without turing around.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Loki emerged from the shadows.

"It was meant to be," and his mother turned to face him. "She has great power, but she is not listening to me, and it is running wild," Frigga went to the window to look after her granddaughter, playing in the garden.

"Running wild?" he repeated, following her gaze to his daughter.

"She is obstinate. Willful," she turned toward her son. "But very smart. Very sensitive. She feels the seior…and she has the power to command it."

Loki nodded. "Should I speak with her about her manners?" he smiled.

"I doubt it would do much good. Perhaps you might speak with Jane and see what she thinks about these matters," the Queen nodded and left the Hall.

Loki swallowed.

They had been on Asgard a full Midgard year. He had promised Jane a few months, but Sadie was proving to be a match for Frigga, the accomplished sorceress, and was not enjoying much success in the area of instruction. He turned…

…and there was the irritating fact that Jane, his wife, was spending more and more time with his brother. He couldn't account for it. His brow furrowed. Loki had pledged his fidelity most ardently to his mortal wife. He never dreamt that he might ever question her own.

He hated that he was…but he was a jealous man by nature, and any person who might offer his wife a second glance was automatically on his radar.

But _Thor?_

He was as annoyed as he was jealous. He couldn't fathom what Jane and he spoke about…

And he left the great hall.

Loki's long strides carried him to a small parlor where he knew that Jane liked to have her morning coffee.

And there was Thor.

He seethed.

"Good morning, Thor. What a dubious pleasure to see you here this morning," Loki sat opposite Jane, next to Thor.

"Your words have little effect on me, brother. I know that you do not mean them," Thor laughed heartily and sat back, observing Jane.

"Is that so? Does he treat your conversation with such dismissive indignation, Jane? Had I known you enjoy the company of pompous dullards I would have brought you to Asgard sooner to meet my in-name-only brother," he waved his hand and his cup filled.

"Loki!" exclaimed Jane. Her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Do not trouble yourself, Jane. I can speak to you later. Your husband clearly has matters to speak with you about," Thor stood and left the parlor.

Loki's gaze fell…he could feel Jane's upon him. He knew he had upset her, and part of him was sorry for it, part was happy…and he couldn't decide which was more potent. He finally looked up at Jane. "What?"

"What?!" she repeated, incredulous. Jane folded her arms in front of her, and crossed her legs; she shook her head, looking down. "What is going on, Loki?"

He breathed deeply out his nose. "I…" there were plenty of things going on, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about explaining any of it. "Nothing," and he left her there.

And Jane watched her husband go, feeling more distant from him than she had in…well. In forever.

She looked out of the window at the gardens just beyond. There were so many beautiful things about Asgard…and she was rather happy here. She unwrapped herself and stood, going to the window…

…and she thought about the time spent in New York, when she had met Loki. They had been best friends. The very best of friends…

And they still were.

Mostly.

Everything that had been going on with Sadie, the uncertainty, the fact that she wasn't able to fully learn what her magic could do…it was trying on Jane. And Baldur. Their son was about as much like Loki as Thor was, though Baldur was most like his mother. And he wasn't quite ready to abandon Midgard, no matter what loveliness Asgard offered.

Jane needed to go home, if only for a few months. She knew that Loki would need to return to Midgard to rid it of the sorcerers which plagued the Realm, but Jane didn't fancy taking part in a war.

Neither did her children.

Perhaps _she_ could return for a short while alone.

She smiled, and turned to go to the kitchens…

* * *

Loki didn't emerge from the library all day. When he was inside of himself he was more than just taciturn, he was unpleasant, and his jealousy fueled that sour mood to no end.

He ignored Frigga's pleas to come and eat.

He laughed at Thor's mention of the weather.

He scolded Sadie for bothering him, and instructed her to play with her brother for a change.

…and now he was alone in the library, and night was falling. He would need to speak with Jane, he thought, much as the idea made him nauseous.

He sighed and stood, and went to the enormous glass doors which opened to the veranda. Loki breathed in the sweet air and drunk the colors of the falling winter sun; though winter on Asgard was warm enough, the sky was decidedly pink.

It was then that he heard it…

A violin.

He looked to his left…

And there was his wife, a table, and violinist, and she was smiling at him.

He walked out of the palace more fully…"Jane?"

"Hey," she smiled. "I thought that it's been some time since I've been alone with my best friend."

Loki returned her smile and began to walk toward her. "That is a travesty, indeed," he never took his eyes from hers.

"I thought so. He's usually pretty fun. Kinda funny. Fairly smart," she smirked, and sat.

"Well, sounds like your friend is marginally worth your while," and he sat down opposite her, eyeing the instrumentalist, indicting that he should leave.

"I couldn't agree more," she said, pouring wine. "Especially when he is jealous."

"Jealous, is he?" he blanched. "How do you know?" he sipped the wine.

"I know by the fact that he treats me as though he is suspicious. He treats his brother worse…"

"Perhaps you don't understand the nature of the relationship with his brother."

"Mmm…I understand that he thinks himself inferior to him."

Loki coughed and looked at her. There was warmth in her countenance.

"Well…that is…"

"Loki?"

"Hm?"

"There is nothing happening between Thor and I."

He stared at her, and swallowed. "The two of you are very close lately."

"Well, that's because you've been busy. And I'm bored. And he likes to listen to me."

He shot a look at her, venomous, then looked down again. "I like to listen to you," he whispered.

"But you haven't been," and Jane stood, and went over to him, pushing his chair out, and straddling his lap. She ran her hands over his chest…"You've been gone away…distracted…" and she leaned toward him, kissing his neck.

…and Loki's eyes closed…how long had it been? Weeks? Months? Some time, at any rate…and he ran his hands up and down her back, moving his hips so that his arousal pressed against Jane's core…"Jane…" he whispered. "I've missed you…"

"And I've missed you," she kissed him now, and deepened it with hunger. She pulled away for a moment, and he tore open her dress as she did so, ripped off her undergarments, and slid inside of her…

His hands traced her breasts as she moved, feeling his erection deep inside…it was only him and her…husband and wife…and Jane's movement quickened. He took hold of her hips, his head went back, and Jane's own head mimicked the action…"Oh god…" she moaned…and she came quickly, with a soft scream.

He picked her up, never leaving her sex, pushed her against a wall of the palace. Loki thrust inside, pinning her arms to either side of her. "You are mine, Jane Odinson, _my_ wife…" he snarled in a pant.

His movement was deliberate, and she could only succumb to the passion, coming again, more severely, and twice to boot.

Loki spilled himself inside of her, and the two went limp, falling to the stone floor of the patio.

"It was too long, Jane," he said, sweaty and shaking. He waved his hand, and the two were dressed, holding their glasses of wine. "I suppose I felt neglected."

She smiled. "Loki?"

"Hm?" he turned toward her.

"I love you."

He smiled…

…and the night sang with amaranthine glow.

Later that evening, Jane laid in bed next to him in a tangle.

She would mention her going to Midgard in the morning.


End file.
